Persona 4: Master of the Arcana
by magmon1000
Summary: Yu never existed, (or at least how you know him.)instead we have a lad from England taking his place, Persona 4, Persona 4 Arena and a new arch for the story will all be covered, my OCxRise, OCxNaoto, OCxYukiko,OCxChie, i am no longer looking for people's OC's, please note that this will be based on a 100% completion meaning ALL social links will be developed and filled.
1. Prologue

**Persona 4: The Arcana's Warriors**

**Prolouge:**

**April 11 2011.**

"Now coming into Inaba train station." said the train driver over the speakers, I groaned as I came too from a pretty odd but forgettable dream,

"Inaba," I muttered, "small quiet and right in the middle of Japan. God my life is a shithole but one way up from here."

**Time Change: early morning**

So I had decided to move to Inaba after a slight family collapse back in my glorious country of England, I picked here for a few reasons the main one being I liked being in small towns, which is ironic seeing as I'm claustrophobic, my only real guess as to why I liked small towns was: A) I hate walking large distances and B) I come from Huddersfield, Yorkshire most towns there are usually small but really brilliant,

Argh off track sorry I ramble a lot let's talk about how I look, I was bit taller than most sixteen year olds coming seventeen, I had black hair which was turning darker and darker as the years went on, I usually wear proper trousers ,the ones to have to wear to school and such, or baggy trousers, my shirts were ever green, red or black and had some sort of stupid slogan on them, and never EVER go out unless I'm wearing a jacket, mostly denim ones.

So anyways I take the street down to the Semigawa Floodplains, past there and down another street, till I came across a familiar face.

"Hey long time no see." Came my uncles voice,

"Hey uncle Dojima." I greeted with a smile, I looked down to his left side to see a young girl,

"Oh right you two haven't met Nanako this is your cousin, say hello." Dojima encouraged

"H-hi." She said shyly trying to hide behind his leg,

"Hello." I returned the greeting before turning back to Dojima, "I'd love to stay chat but I need to get to my house soonish."

"Don't worry I won't keep busy just remember to visit us." He said with a reassuring smile, I waved my thanks and began walking off, I soon reached my house past the Floodplain, it was three stories high and had nice double doors.

"Afternoon gents." I greeted the moving crew, I unlocked the doors and we proceeded to begin unpacking and moving everything in.

**Time Change: Evening.**

After a few hours we finally finished unpacking and I proceeded to throw myself onto the a cursed bed that had caused a lot of trouble, we needed to get this thing up three flights of stairs, I had taken time to memorise my new home,

The first floor was my living room, with some badass animal wallpaper, the kitchen which was your generic kitchen, my garage and a way down to the cellar,

Floor two had a second living room, with New York Wallpaper, a bathroand, my library, which had famous book quotes along the back wall, and two spare bedrooms,

The third floor only had my bedroom and my 'Tech Room' which is exactly what it sounds like and my music room,

On the bed I reminisced on the days of old back in England and thought of the shithole that would be my new school before sleep over came.

**End Of Prologue.**

**Hello people, I'm back! Yes I'm writing about a game I've never played but know a enough about to write it, also please note that I will have my charecter listening to 2012 music but only some niche stuff you probably haven't heard of before.**


	2. The Velvet Room

**Persona 4: The Arcana's Warriors**

**Chapter 1:**

**April 12 2011.**

"Good evening." Came a fuzzy voice, I opened my eyes to see I was in some sort of limo and there were two people a cross from me, the first was a man with a rather long nose and grey hair, he had a monocle and a tuxedo suit, then there was a woman sat next to him, she seemed be wearing a be wearing a blue jumpsuit, she had blue eyes and very nice blond hair,

"Hello." I replied to the odd man,

"I am Igor and this is my assistant Margaret," Margaret nodded to me, "and we a here to inform and assist you, you see you have a very special gift, most people who have a being called a Persona either have only one or are a Wild Card."

"Im sorry I'm confused what's a Persona?" I asked my face reflecting my own confusion,

"I'll answer that for you." Margaret said, I turned to her and waited for my answer, "You see everyone has a Shadow, a true self, there hidden darker side, while some don't have anything to hide, they are Wild Cards who can have multiple Personas," she looked directly into my eyes at this point, "You however are different, you had a darker side to embrace but you never had a Shadow, this meant that you were able to figure out what you hide and accepted." Her explanation was scary accurate, when I was younger I always felt like something didn't fit I figured out what was wrong but it's so I'm not saying.

"Exactly, this is why you can have one of each of the Persona types that are all based of the Arcana." Igor explained further, my eyes widened at that last section,

"Wait, you mean I have twenty two things inside?" I asked, Igor however shoock his head,

"No boy you have fourth four as you also control the Arcana Encarnate, special being with unique powers based on there tarot and the way the card is." he finish, "You will be able to unlock new Personas and the Arcana's through Social Links you create." I groaned at the last bit, I am NOT social, "But enough about that let's see what the future holds for you shall we?" He asked, flipping the top tarot card revealed the Tower in reverse, "Well it appears destruction is on its way now, but this is enough for now, I wil call you again when you are in need of more information."

And with that I woke up in my bed with perfect memory of last night.

**End of Chapter.**

**Please note that I'm not the best at description but I WILL try my best.**


	3. Interesting People

**Persona 4: **** The Arcana's Master**

**Chapter 2:**

**April 12 2011.**

**Time: Early Morning.**

**Weather: cloudy**

I was still up from last night, I could never go back to sleep after waking up, I had decided to go downstairs and play Mad World on my Wii, I got to the ninth stage before I needed to work on heading to school,

The uniform was was a white shirt, a rather nice jacket and black trousers, not much but good enough I headed off after getting some toast, it was my tradition to always have toast on a weekday morning, I walked outside to cloudy weather I grabbed my umbrella just in case and continued of munching on my toast, it wasn't till I saw somebody going down the hill on his bike at an uncontrolled speed he was about to pass me but when he was just in front of me I grabbed him off his bike,

"Woah! Thanks man, i'd of crashed if it weren't for you." He thanked,

"No problem but i suggest you get after your bike befo-" I was cut off by a loud crashing side, "Let me rephrase that, you're gonna need to go collect the scrap."

"OH CRAP! Thanks again for the save." he yelled running off after his bike, I shook my head, my first day and already I'd saved someone,

"Deja vu." I muttered,

**School.**

I had made school in pretty good time and was heading in, I was told to go to the teachers' lounge and wait for my teacher, I was currently waiting outside the this bastard/bitch, till finally he showed his mug, he was well dressed, like all teachers, but his posture horrible as he continuously hunched over and he had HUGE bucked teeth,

"You the new exchange student?" he asked in a bitter voice, I nodded, "Well then you follow me." I followed him down to a class room name 2-2,

He opened door to a bunch of teenagers ever talking loudly or on their phones, I noticed the lad I had saved this morning, the teacher walked up to the front, I was looking forward to seeing him try to shut this lot up,

"Awright shut your traps!" Everyone actually went quite, god he might actually be a good teacher, I lied, "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!" Mr Morooka proceeded to glare at me a second before turning back to them, "First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!" I smirked at the last section,

"_Too late there, jackass." _I thought,

"I'd go on but I need to introduce this new student, well go on what's your name." he said, this was my favourite part of meeting new people and I could tell by looking around the room a lot of people were gonna get the joke,

"The name's Bond, James Bond." I smirked as more than half the class began muttering and some even looking shocked, "but my full name is James Bond Sykes." I finished,

"Heh alright then now we only have one seat open right now and that's next to Miss Satonaka." Morooka said, at least he had some respect for others, I walked over to my seat and threw my bag under the table and sat down,

"He's the worst isn't he?" I looked at the girl I was stuck next to, she had short brown hair and brown eyes she was wearing a green jumpsuit with yellow stripes down the sleeves, tomboy definitely a tomboy, but she was definitely cute,

"Aye but I've seen worse." I spoke in perfect Japanese, really after traveling the world so much I was pretty fluent in most languages, including German, Korean and Irish,

"Wait 'Aye'? What are you English or something?" She attempted to joke,

"Yes actually miss, I am." I countered leaning back,

"Oh sorry."

"Don't bother apologising miss, took no offence." The rest of the lesson went on pretty quietly other the Morooka shouting at someone talking about "Keeping pure." Or "Not to fool around with the other sex."

**Time Change: After School.**

"Awright that's the end of the day, normal lectures starting tomorrow." Morooka yelled, I was very relieved to hear this I began packing up when the speakers went off,

"Attention all staff are required to return to the staff room and all students must stay in their classrooms." My head proceeded to meet my drawing book as the message finished (SMACK),

"You OK?" came a concerned voice, I looked up to see Miss Satonaka and another female student looking at me, I sighed,

"Fine just pissed I can't get home sooner." I answered, the two looked at me with concern, "But enough about that so I'm guessing you two now my name and I'd wished to know yours otherwise I'm just gonna 'ave to call ya miss." My accent began coming back, I sat down in my chair

"Right well I'm Chie Satonaka and this is my friend Yukiko Amagi." Chie answered, I looked to her and then to Yukiko,

Yukiko had long black hair, she wore the basic girl's school uniform only red and short mini skirt, she was to say the least very hot,

"Nice to meet you." She greeted formally, more of a girly girl then Chie but should be nice,

"Nice to meet you both, say you wouldn't happen to know where I could purchase some Coke Cola?" I asked, I only had fourteen cans which roughly translates out to seven days, there answer was cut off by the guy I saved earlier,

"Er hi C-Chie," he stuttered nervously, what you break her DVD? "I kinda tripped w-when I had to get my bike cause some guy had saved me a-and I'M SORRY!" he looked terrified, Chie opened the case which I read to say "Trial of the Dragon." And her faced proved what I said before,

"YOU BROKE MY DVD?!" she yelled, the guy attempted to run off, I say attempted cause in about ten seconds flat she caught him and proceeded to- OOOH! that's gotta hurt! Chie just kicked him right in the balls!

"Ouch overkill much?" I asked, Chie dropped her head in sadness,

"T-that cost me 2,500 yen t-to buy." she said highly depressed,

"I could buy you a new copy if I see it." I offered, I had a rule to never let anyone stay depressed EVER, that's my job, at this point Chie turned around and looked dead at me,

"W-wait, really? I mean that's pretty expensive." She said, I couldn't help but chuckle at that,

"Don't worry lass, it isn't that much for me."

"You know for a Brit your Japanese is amazing." Chie exclaimed,

"Wait he's from England?" Yukiko asked,

"Yeah, I was born 7/8 English and 1/8 Irish." I answered, at that point my right eye began twitching like crazy and starting to hurting, _"No, this can't be happening now, it hasn't happened for years!" _I thought to myself, I closed my eyes and clutched my head,

_"You'll thank me later." _Came a voice in my head,

OH MY GOD! I CAN SEE EVERYTHING! I seemed to be some girl walking down the street, she turned a corner and looked up a power pole to see a dead body tied to it on top, I was brought back to reality by a strong smack to the face,

"OW! The hell was that!?" I yelled out angrily, I looked up to see Yukiko looking at me with a blush,

"Y-you e were staring at my breasts!" She exclaimed at me,

"Oh sorry I zone out from time to time, when I do my head locks it's self in place and I zone out." I explained rubbing my cheek,

"Oh s-sorry. She apologize looking away and blushing,

"It's alright lass."

"Attention all students!" came the speakers, "You are now allowed to leave but be careful! Thank you."

I got up and pulled my bag around my back, I was going to head off till I was stopped by Chie and Yukiko,

"Hey James why don't head home with us?" Chie asked,

I smirked, "Fallen for me already?" I asked, and there's the blush!

"W-what? No!" aw she's so cute when she's flustered,

"And I was joking, seriously love you ain't my type." I stood up and noticed I was a good eight inches taller than her well I was 6'0 tall,

"Oh r-right, p-p-pretty funny." She stuttered and kept blushing, "Anyway let's head off." I looked to Yukiko who seemed to be snickering slightly, good god lass it wasn't THAT funny.

Outside the two were chatting while I just stayed silent but when we got to the gate some rather odd looking kid came out, now I'm not saying odd as mentally odd I mean as he looked weird, I mean I'm pretty people aren't supposed to have fish eyes,

"h-hey Yuki' I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" He asked, OK scratch that he IS mentally odd, I mean calling a girl nickname without ever really meeting her before, which I could tell by the girl's faces, and second ASK HER OUT WHEN HER FRIENDS AREN'T AROUND! Dipshit.

Two guys walked out the school and saw what was unfolding and began whispering to each other, "What's up with him? What school does he go to?"

"_He doesn't even go to this school? Oh this is not going to end well."_

"Nevermind that, he's going for Yukiko-San? Man you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move."

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out."

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?"

The Amagi Challenge? If I could I'd be slamming my hand into the nearest pole,

"So are you coming or not?" He asked irritably, yeah my dear boy you're going to die a virgin and lonely.

"Sorry no." Yukiko answered, he stormed off,

"OI! Lad quick dating tips, A) don't out right call her a nickname and B) Wait till she's alone." I said walking in front of the girls, more students crowded around,

"Excuse m-" he cut himself as he saw me,

I probably should mention I was rather buff but seeing as I've learnt several types of kung fu, including Chun Kuk Do, and have several weapon and firearms training well I'm fucking ripped to say the least,

"Pardon?" I asked grinning,

"N-nothing." he stuttered and backed away.

"Wow James nice one." Chie praised,

"Wh-What did he want from me…?"

"What did he want…? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date."

"Huh? Really?" Wow she's bloody clueless,

"Yo, Yukiko-San. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man you're cruel … You got me the same way last year." The kid who got nut shotted said on his bike,

"R-really? S-sorry I don't remember that." She stuttered, OK I need to get this lass some liquid confidence or something, she's as shy one of those annoying TV character stereotypes,

"Really? Well wanna hang out sometime?" He asked her, I don't care who sees (SMACK) ow that was dumb,

"Oh, no sorry."

"Aw man! Ah well I guess that's what for building my hopes up." He said calmly, Wow I may actually like this guy unless he's an idiot,

I looked around to see a rather large crowd, now here's the weird thing they weren't looking at Yukiko but me I could even some of them whispering things like "Isn't he British?" and "Why is he hanging with those two girls?" but more importantly "Isn't he hot?"

"Alright guys nothing to see move on." I shouted out, pretty soon they all left.

"S-sorry about that James." Yukiko said I just looked at her and shook my head,

"No need to be lass." I answered, the guy I saved had already left, ah well we better do the same, "Come on let's head off."

"Right come on Yukiko."

**Inaba street.**

We had been walking for a bit and while I was keeping silent I listened in on there gossip and added my ten pence from time to time till we got to a street with a police road block.

"What in the hell?" I asked out loud, I looked past the blockade to see my uncle and some guy looking at as body bag,

"Adachi! When are you gonna stop acting like a rookie?!" My uncle yelled at the guy who I assumed was Adachi he also just thrown up, fantastic.

Doujima walked around the police barracade Adachi following soon after, "Huh what are you kids doing here?" Doujima asked,

"We were walking home till we ran into this." I said pointing to the barracked,

"Huh? Oh sorry James didn't see you there, I was called in to look up what had happened here." he said he looked over my shoulder to see Chie and Yukiko, " Got two girks again I see, nice." I just shook my head

"Not like that but anyways who died?"

"WhWhat are you talking about?" Adachi stuttered out,

"Don't bother Adachi James here has solved loads of crimes in England with his twin." Dojima told him, I sighed and shook my head, "Anyways it was that reporter that's been in the news everywhere, you know the one that was in the love triangle with the actress and accountant?"

"Dojima I retired from my role as a detective a long time ago, I can't help you." I answered simply, he sighed and began walking away,

"You were a detective?" Adachi asked,

"Aye when I was thirteen I got roped into a case of a group software drug dealers since then I've been nicknamed 'The New Sherlock Holmes.'"

"Really? Wemug listen maybe you can help me out with this case a bit?" he asked, assigned and looked at him,

"Fine I'll help you bit but dont expect anything ground breaking."

"Ha thanks man!" Adachi thanked me and walked, I turned around to see Chie and Yukiko staring at me.

"Your a detective?" Chie asked, I shook my head,

"No I WAS a detective I quit when my partner moved out to Japan." I answered, Chie looked me curiously,

"Was he a good friend?" She asked, I couldn't help but chuckle at that,

"No he was twin brother, we called 'Sherlock and Batman.'" I said, Chie looked at me confused while Yukiko had a knowing a grin, "We'll anyways we better get going." I said turning around and beginning to walk off.

**At Home**

**Time Change: Evening.**

After I had said goodbye to Chie and Yukiko making sure they didn't see my massive house I walked inside and changed in to a basic shirt with striped pyjama bottoms, I planned to go to bed till I got a phone call,

_"Hello?" _I asked,

"'_Ello James!" _Came my previously mentioned twins voice,

"_Hello William."_ I sighed into the phone, my twins full name was William Oliver Sykes, if I ever see him in real life I'll give you a full run down on how he looks,

"_Anyways thought you might wanna know that I'm coming to Inaba soon, RIGHT SEE YA!" _he rushed the last part,

I sighed and brought my hands up to my face, "_I'm going to have to introduce my brother to my friends aren't I?" _I thought, deciding not to dwell on it I got up and headed to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, I had very dark hair, bluish green eyes, like my twins, and a small cut running across my cheek.

When I was done in my bathroom I headed off to bed.

**End of Chapter.**

**Right people I must say, I'm shocked I've barely completely chapter three and already I've got several OC's sent in and I plan to use them all.**

**Any ways thank you for your constant devotion to reading my story and I hope you're not disappointed, till next time god speed.**


	4. I'm English, Not British

**Persona 4: The Arcana's Master**

**Chapter 3:**

**April 13 2011.**

**Location: Velvet Room.**

I woke up to see Igor and Margaret again, "Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted, I nodded to him and looked at Margaret, "you are wondering why you are here, yes?" I nodded to Igor's question, "Simple you are on, like I said before, the precipice of disaster and we are here to help." Igor motioned to Margaret who opened up her book which released a card.

"This is the Arcana card of the Fool and it will be your first summoning card." Said Margaret grabbing the card and giving me the card, "In order to unlock others you will need to summon this card and create Social Links with others who represent other Arcana cards in your world, however you cannot summon this card in your world you will need to find another to summon these cards." She finished.

"Now I must return you to your dreams," Igor said, " there is someone who would like to talk to you." Igor finished, before I could to enquire who this person was I was gone.

**Location Change: The Dream World.**

I opened my eyes to see clouds and rainbows everywhere I was even laying on a cloud.

"We meet again Mr Bond." Came an all too familiar,

I stood up and turned around to see my other personality, William. He had no middle or last names just William, the bane of my existence, he had blond hair and rather pale skin and always wore the same clothes as me, but the really scary thing was his eye colour was purple, that just wasn't fucking normal,

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked with spite in my voice, he just stood there cocky as ever.

""Aw, is that anyway to treat your old friend?" he mocked.

"You aren't, weren't and never will be my friend, now I'll ask again what the fuck do you want?" I repeated.

"Many things my dear boy," his expression changed to dead serious, "but right now I bring a warning for your future, always wear Black and Red and look out for the stage master." He finished, I stared confused but I soon felt drowsy, "Oh and make some new friends for Christ sakes, see ya soon love."

**Location Change: Real World.**

**Time: Barely Morning.**

I awoke with a start, I checked the time saying 6:50 I had another two hours and ten minutes till school started and one hour forty minutes till I'd have to leave to get there on time.

I decided to check out the garden I had a family friend teraformed for me, I opened the back to see what most could call heaven.

My house was next to a mountain as such I had my own waterfall, I also had a rather large section for flowers and vegetables and lastly I had a nice large pond, I checked around and found that at the over end of the garden one of was my all-time favourite type of tree, a Cherry Blossom tree not only were they gorgeous sight but in Japanese mythology they represent death which I just find to be awesome.

**Time Change: Early Morning.**

I had spent a hole hour trying to figure out what the hell Williams warning" had meant, till the first section hit me like a pack of bricks, "Carry rd and black." Of course! How hadn't I seen it? I got up from the tree I had been resting on and headed to my third floor.

**Location Change: The Second Street to School.**

I had spent a bit of time getting dressed, especially after seeing the state my hair was in, and had headed off to school toast in hand.

It had been rather quite till I heard a loud scream and turned around just in time to get hit by a speeding bicycle in the balls, whoever was riding the was now flying through the air and crashed in a bin. I moaned a little in pain from what had just happened and turned around to see the kid from yesterday who had been kicked in the balls by Chie stuck head first in a bin.

"You alright lad?" I asked him, he moaned in response I rolled my eyes and walked over to him and attempted to pull him out of the bin to little success, _"Ah piss" _I thought to myself, the guy was rather stuck and I really couldn't help him till I saw someone was passing by on the other side, he was wearing the school uniform but with two differences: one, he had a silly grey beanie on his head and two, he had a pair of glasses on. He was currently staring at the slight predicament with a blank look, "Oi mate! Mind giving us a hand?" I yelled to him.

_"Oh uh sure"_he replied to me in perfect English, "Oh uh uh, s-sorry I'm still not used to speaking Japanese most of the time." He continued walking over to where I was.

_"Hey no worries mate."_ I told him, he jumped back a bit in shock.

"_Wait, your that new the guy Brit right?"_ He asked, I sighed at the amount of times Americans have said that to me,

"_Yes I am from England, now please help me get this kid out of the trash."_ I said, I grabbed the guy and the American grabbed the bin and we both pulled getting him out of the bin, "You alright lad?" I asked putting him on the ground.

"Y-yeah I'm fine thanks James, you too, er?" The guy looked to the American who gave a sigh before saying,

"I'm Kreed, Kreed Richards. I'm in class 2-2." That was off I hadn't seen him yesterday,

"Really? Because I was placed in that class yesterday and I didn't see you." I stated,

"Oh yeah Kreed here was the exchange student before you, he came in what two months ago?" Yosuke asked Kreed, he answered with a nod and I smirked.

"So I guess you don't know my name?" I enquired, he shook his head, "Well, my names Bond, James Bond." I stated bowing in an over dramatic fashion, when I stood back up properly I saw Kreed give me an incredulous look, "But my full name is James Bond Sykes." I finished he gave a sigh.

I turned around and looked at Yosuke's knocked over bike, it was horribly damaged from the crash and the front tyre was completely flat, I sighed as I walked over to it and picked it up over my back,

"What are you doing?" Yosuke exclaimed,

"What's it look like? I'm carrying your bike, don't worry I'll dump it round front at the school, you two get going and I'll catch up." I told them and they nodded and then headed off and I followed at a slower pace.

**Location Change: School.**

We made it to the school and I followed Yosuke to the bike shed, I put down in an open spot and he locked it in place,

"Hey, thanks man." He thanked,

"N-no p-problem." I panted, I stretched my back into place, "We need to get going, I am not in the mood to deal with Morooka." I said simply,

"Yeah, King Moron's the worst." I tilted my head at the name, "Oh right you don't know yet, every student calls Morooka 'King Moron,' for obvious reasons."

"Really? Because personally, I think he should be called Quasimodo and be ringing bells in Notre Dame." Yosuke processed my joke and then burst into laughter,

We headed off to class, when we got in I saw Chie and Yukiko chatting with each other and Kreed right in of my seat and by the way he was nodding his head up and down I could tell he was using his stupid beanie to cover up his earphones, I took my seat behind him and decided to do the same but with a cap I kept in my bag in case of emergencies.

I put my left head phone in and played my Beatles Yellow Submarine album, I waited in rather enjoyable silence to 'All Together now.' Till Lord Moron, what? I'm giving him my own nickname, why? Because fuck you, anyways he just spent the few hours we had with him bitching at us, so nothing new, I was listening to Meatloaf when the end of school bell went off.

**Time Change: After School.**

I had packed up and walked out of the school however Chie snuck up on me,

"Hey James-kun!" Chie greeted, I smiled at her, "Listen, I saw you listening to some music and was wondering what it was."

"The Beatles." I answered simply.

"Who are The Beatles?" Came Yosuke's voice, I turned around to see him and Kreed walking up to us.

"Only one of THE greatest bands of all time!" I said shocked they hadn't heard of them, Kreed nodded his agreement to this as Chie and Yosuke tilted they're heads to the side, "If you ever come round mine I'll let you listen to some of their best songs." I sighed.

"Anyway," Yosuke said changing the subject, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Kreed for steak?" he offered,

I was about to decline when Chie butted in, "Hey! What about my Trial of the Dragon DVD?" she asked,

"How cares about that movie?" I asked, Chie looked at me with shock, "Return of the Dragon was much better, seriously it had Bruce Lee AND Chuck Norris!" I declared.

"How is THAT a reason for it to be better?" Chie questioned.

"Ah, one of the many rules of Chuck Norris, you do not question Chuck Norris, otherwise thy will get a roundhouse kick to the face."

"Yeah well he can try it, he won't get anywhere near!" Both me and Kreed burst into laughter,

"Rule one of Chuck Norris, he doesn't battle he simply allows you to lose!" I stated, "But back on topic, no thank you Yosuke I'm not a big steak fan."

"Well I guess I'm paying for both Chie AND Kreed, huh?"

"Well let's get going shall we?"

**Location Change: Junes.**

We all sat around one of the food court tables of Junes I was looking around just enjoying the rather nice design of this rather large mall, I'd say massive but I've seen MUCH bigger.

Anyway Yosuke came back with too plates of food for Chie, Kreed and himself, "Grr, this isn't steak!" Chie grumbled, I sighed and decided to talk to Kreed in our native tongues,

"_So Kreed, What were you listening too?" _I asked him,

"_AKG." _He stated simply, I replied by tilting my head and he sighed, _"There a rather good band, though if you listen to stuff like The Beatles I don't think you'd like them."_

"_I don't know I like a lot of different types of music."_ I stated.

"What are you two talking about?" Chie asked, we turned our heads and I noticed that Yosuke wasn't there,

"Say where's Yosuke?" I asked,

Chie was going to reply till she was cut off by some girl, HA! How's it feel like?, the girl had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing what I could only guess be the uniform of Junes,

"Hey! Your that British exchange student, right?" She asked, I sighed,

"Yes I am the ENGLISH exchange student." I replied a bit irritated,

"Right, sorry about that but really with your accent you must get it all the time." The girl stated, well there was this moron back in England who did an 'impression' OOF me which was actually an American accent.

I was about to state this till Yosuke came back, "I see you guys have me Saki-Senpai."

"Wait Senpai? Doesn't that mean your older then us?" I asked Saki nodded.

"Yep I'm seventeen currently."

"Eh I'll catch up to you in sixteen days." I said, they looked at me for second till Kreed got what I meant.

"Well happy sixteen days before your birthday." He said, I couldn't help but smirk at that rather clever comment.

"Wait really? I better save up for a present for you." Yosuke muttered, I just shook my head,

"No need unless a good game comes out, which I doubt." I then decided to switch the chat back to the original topic of miss Saki, "So mind telling me why theres a pretty girl that I wasn't told about?" I asked, I had been nicknamed back in England the flirtatious bastard, rather fitting, right?

"Well I figure Yosuke was more interested in your life then his own Life." Saki answered, I was liking at his girl and by Kreed's smirk he did too, "Actually I shouldn't be saying things like that, I may get fired."

"Wait, Yosuke owns Junes? Man and I thought I was a young rich man." I muttered, Yosuke looked at me like I cracked a bad joke.

" No I don't own Junes, my dad owns this percific shop." He clerified, "Also the whole 'I'm a young billionaire joke." Really wasn't that funny."

"Yeah I mean its not like your the guy who moved into that three story house." Chie said "Seriously that guy must have severe ego issues." Ouch, thy madam woundeth me.

"Yes I do have ego problems seeing as I was the guy who moved into that mouse." I stated, the two looked at me as they realized what they had said to me.

"Oh er sorry man I d-didn't mean it li-"

"Don't worry about it, I will admit I have some ego problems. Only reason I bought that house was because it was nice and secluded and it had loads of rooms." I clerified,

"Well I guess I should be getting back to work." Saki muttered, before leaving she droped a peice of paper on my lap, I opened it revealing her phone number, SCORE!

"Speaking of which I need to get going too." Kreed spoke up.

"Hold up I'll head off with ya." I said getting up and grabbing my bag,

"Wait a sec!" Chie yelled stopping us, "Can you stay just na bit longer there's an odd rumor going around that I really wanna share. It's called the Midnight Channel." I cut her off there.

"Midnight Channel? Sounds too much like Bloody Marry." I stated,

"Just listen please." Chie groned, "Right heres how it goes, apparently your supposed to turn your TV off before midnight, then when the clocks hit midnight the TV will turn on and you'll see your soulmate."

"... I'm sorry, what are you smoking and where can I get some?" I asked, my face contorted in shock at such a rubbish rumor,

"Listen please just try it tonight, if it doesn't work, it doesn't work but if it does," she didn't finish the sentence just smirked at Kreed.

"Fine I'll give it go." I said in defeat, I turned to Kreed who just nodded his head and sighed, what have we gotten ourselves into? after that we decided to leave,

_"So what do you think of her?" _I asked Kreed.

_"Think of what?" _Kreed asked,

_"Of Chie of course." _At this point Kreed was beginning to blush rather deeply, _"Knew I saw you staring at her for a reason."_

_"D-don't know what your talking about." He said trying to keep a cool head,_

_"Don't bullshit me Kreed," _I stated,_ "actually lets have a little bet."_

_"What kind of bet?"_

_"Whoever gets a girlfriend first wins, lets say 2000 yen."_

_"Alright then, your on."_

**Location and Time change: Time; Just Before Midnight. Location; My House.**

****I was sat down in front of my wide screen TV in the living room two minutes before midnight, I had my TV unplugged from the socket and was waiting for it to third midnight and when it did I was shocked, my TV turned... I'll give you a second to process that... And what I saw was the clear cut outline of some women, I could tell because of the chest size... That came out wrong, and nearly as quickly as it came on it turned off, ok WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? I nearly he'll off of my chair when my brain processed that and proceeded to talk up to my TV, after standing up, and tapped it, my hand on the TV,

OK WHAT THE FUCK!? AGAIN!? I attempted to pull my hand out of the TV but I felt someone or something pull me in.

**Location: Unknown.**

I looks around here I as pulled into, I can't see shit, seriously it's all fog no anything, I heard a voice calling out to me,

"So... Your the one chasing me? Very well see if you can find me through the fog," it said "but if you are looking for the truth," it paused before chuckling, "the truth will find you." And like that I was up.

**End of Chapter.**

**Done! Took me long enough, anyways I hope you enjoy this exposition chapter and next chapter we get a flashback then a flash forward of James' life. **


End file.
